When Sparks Fly
by PearlGirl03
Summary: A long time ago, there was a magical phenomenon. The phenomenon left electric energy in the bodies of every human on earth. People say that the electrical energy between soulmates is so strong that when they are near each other sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

"My sparks are going crazy again, Mare!" Alya exclaimed.

"Okay, they've got to be in our class." I decided.

"What do you want me to do? Randomly walk around class and touch everyone on the shoulder?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that would work great." I stated.

"Mari, I wasn't serious!" she said.

"Still, it's a good idea." I restated.

"Fine, but I'll only do it if you do it too." she said.

"Al, my sparks aren't going right now, maybe later." I said.

"Fine, once they start up again, you have to go around and tap everybody on the shoulder." she declared.

"You've got it." I said. We walked into the class, and headed to our seats. I saw a boy toying with something light pink on my seat, Chloe standing behind him, a sly grin on her face.

"Hey," I said, "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I was just trying to get the gum off your chair, I swear." The boy said, standing.

"Yeah right. You're Chloe's friend, aren't you." I said.

"Well, yeah, but─" he started.

"Don't even bother, Adrikins. She's not worth it." Chloe said, walking with Sabrina to _our_ old seats. Angrily, I pulled out a napkin and laid it over the gum.

"Hey Mare, I know now is not the best time," Alya started, "But you're sparking."


	2. Chapter 2

"What, I've never sparked in class before!" I exclaimed.

"Well, there is a new student." Alya reminded me.

"No." I said. "He can't be my soulmate. I'm supposed to feel love towards my soulmate, not anger."

"Adrikins, look, we're both sparking!" We heard Chloe exclaim.

"Chlo, I've never sparked around you before." Adrien said.

"Yes you have, remember. We sparked when your mom took us to that bakery. Don't you remember that day. There were two other kids sparking that day too. A raven haired girl, and a red-headed boy." Chloe explained.

"Chloe, you mean to tell me that we met our soulmates, and you didn't tell me!" Adrien exclaimed, his voice rising slightly.

"I _just_ told you, silly." Chloe teased.

"Chlo, this isn't funny. You know that finding my soulmate is more important to me than anything in the world. Why didn't you tell me!" He asked, well, more of demanded.

"I-I was afraid you would leave me for her." Chloe said, timidly.

"Chlo, you're my only friend. I'd never leave you." Adrien said, taking her hands.

"She doesn't like me." Chloe said.

"What, you know who she is!" Adrien said, astonished, "Who?"

"It's more special if you find out on your own." Chloe said, tears forming in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Bustier entered class to find Chloe nearly in tears.

"Chloe, would you mind running to the Nurse's for me?" Miss Bustier asked, giving her an excuse to leave. Chloe nodded and left the room.

"Miss Bustier, can we talk about Soulmates today?" Rose asked.

"Well, I'd normally say no, but seeing how almost the entire class is sparking, I'll give the lesson on Soulmates." Miss Bustier said.

"Thank you!" Rose said.

"A long time ago, before any cities or countries existed, there were two heroes. Their names were Ladybug, and Cat Noir. These two heroes were always fighting sorcerers and witches, trying to keep the citizens of their town safe from the dangerous plagues. One of the witches was too strong, and there was only one way to defeat her. They had to reverse the effects of the spell, giving up their lives in the process. They successfully reversed the spell, and in their last moments, they shared a tender kiss. However, when their lips touched a spark shot out, spreading across the entire world with the spell. Initially, the witch meant to destroy all love, but with the reversal of the spell, it created a connection. The spark of their final act of love still lives within all of us, tying us together, and helping us find our loved ones faster than we would have without it." Miss Bustier explained. The entire class was entranced by the story of how the soulmate spark came about.

"Miss Bustier, did you ever find your soulmate?" Mylene asked.

"Well, everyone is destined to find their soulmate eventually, and it seems most of you are each other's soulmates." Miss Bustier said. "Who doesn't know who their soulmate is?"

Looking around, I saw that Alya, Adrien, Sabrina, Max, Nino, Nathanael, and I all had our hands up.

"Would anyone be against going around and touching hands to see who their soulmate is?" Miss Bustier asked. When no one rejected the idea, she allowed the students to stand up and walk around the class, touching the hands of everyone. I stayed in my seat because I wasn't ready to know.

"No way!" Alya exclaimed. I looked over to see her and Nino. Sparks were flying from her hand to his, and from his hand to hers. Sabrina and Max were next. However, Adrien and Nathanael didn't have the connection with anyone.

"Marinette, didn't you raise your hand too?" Nath asked.

"Yeah, Nath, I did." I said.

"Why didn't you check like everyone else?" Rose questioned.

"I'm not ready to know yet. I don't want to disappoint my soulmate." I said, glancing at Adrien. He looked almost confused when he caught my eyes on him.

"Hey, Mare, would it be okay if you and Nino switched seats today, so that I could get to know him better?" Alya asked, a pleading look on her face. She knew it was a lot to ask, seeing as how Adrien had just placed gum on my seat. However, I knew that if I was in the same position, she would switch for me.

"Of course, Al." I said. I gathered my things, leaving the napkin, and walked over to the open seat next to Adrien.

"Well, you can switch seats tomorrow, but class is over for today. Expect twice as much work tomorrow, seeing as how we didn't get much done today." Miss Bustier said, sending us home. I was headed outside when I heard a crash from behind me. I turned to investigate, and the lights shut off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, is anyone there?" I shouted into the darkness.

"Sorry, it's just me." a girl called out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure. How would you feel if you found out that they boy you've been in love with your whole life isn't your soulmate?" the girl asked.

"I'm so sorry, is that what happened?" I questioned.

"Not only is he not my soulmate, he's the soulmate of the one person I can't stand the most." the girl said.

"Oh, and who would that be?" I asked.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." the girl spat.

"O-oh." I said, my nerves spiking.

"Maritrash stole my soulmate, and I know that so long as she's in the picture, Adrien will never be mine." the girl said.

"Chloe, where are you?" a boy called. I recognized his voice as Adrien's. "Chlo, you know I need you. I'm not prepared for this. You've been my only friend for as long as I can remember. I'm sorry I got mad at you this morning. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I do care about you, but the soulmate bond is something special. You know how long I've wanted to find my soulmate."

As Adrien explained and apologized to Chloe, something changed in me. How could I be mad at a sad boy that only wanted to be with the one person that destiny chose for him?

"Adrikins, you're sparking again." Chloe whimpered.

"Chloe, I need you to tell me the truth. Is there anyone else in this hallway?" Adrien asked. I didn't stay to hear her answer. I bolted out the door to where Alya and Nino were standing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Mare, where've you been?" Alya asked.

"I had to talk to Ms. Bustier after class." I lied.

"Oh, well Nino and I were going to hang out to get to know each other better. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"No, you guys go. I don't want to third wheel." I joked.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow Mare." Alya said, taking Nino's umbrella and opening it.

"See you, Pigtails." Nino said, joining Alya under the umbrella.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I said, waving as she and Nino walked into the rain, under the cover of his umbrella. I heard the door open and close behind me. Adrien walked past me, and opened his umbrella. He turned back to look at me.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." He said, turning to hold his umbrella out to me. I looked down at his hand, and saw sparks flying off his fingertips towards me. I reached out to grab the umbrella and saw that sparks were also flying off of my fingertips. I hesitated for a moment, and then went to grab the umbrella handle. Our fingers brushed, and I pulled my hand back. I looked up, and saw shock written on his face. He grabbed my hand, and placed the umbrella in it.

"Take it. My driver's right there. Besides, I can't let my soulmate catch a cold." He said, a smirk on his face. He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. He gave me a cheesy grin, then ran off to where his driver was waiting. I smiled at him, and then walked the block to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, Marinette." Adrien said, pulling me to his side. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, but I shoved his face away, playfully.

"Kisses have to be earned." I teased.

"Marinette, can I speak to you?" Chloe asked. She looked at Adrien, "Alone?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." I told Adrien, and followed Chloe away.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I've known about you being Adrien's soulmate for years, and I couldn't stand the thought of him being yours. I always wanted to be your friend when I was little, but when I found out I was filled with so much hatred towards you that I became someone that I'm not proud of. It's been hard for me, but I've finally come to grasp the fact that Adrien isn't mine, and I can't hate you for being the one the universe chose for him. I know that what I did wasn't right, but I was foolish and in love. You probably don't know what it's like to have to live with knowing that the only person you've ever loved is someone else's soulmate. I understand if you don't want me around you two, I just wanted to apologize for being mad at you for something that you had no control over." Chloe said, by the time she finished speaking, tears were streaming down her face.

"Chloe, I'm glad that you apologized. For years I couldn't fathom why you hated me so much, but I understand now. I accept your apology, and would love to be friends with you, if you'd like to still." I said.

"That would be great, Marinette." Chloe said.

"Now, you said that you sparked around the red-headed boy that I was playing with. Do you know who he is, or did you only recognize me?" I asked.

"I could never figure out who he was. I only recognized you because you looked exactly the same." she explained.

"Well, I happen to know who he is, and still be in contact with him, if you'd like to meet him, that is." I said.

"I'd love to." Chloe smiled. I linked arms with her, and we walked back over to Adrien. Needless to say, he was quite shocked when he saw us.


End file.
